


Some Days I Dream Of You

by iwritegayshit



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, i just couldnt write box fucking with this idea i couldnt, i wanted it to be canon compliant anyway, it's lobotomy corporation and life is a fucking nightmare, it's porn but, maybe one day i'll write sexy secretary au malkuth but, mentions of employee deaths but i put that tag there jic, the sephirahs are humanoid androids in this fic, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: Malkuth has a migraine and an excuse to go to the Training Team office. Hod has a new toy and is in desperate need of a distraction.
Relationships: Hod/Malkuth (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Some Days I Dream Of You

**Author's Note:**

> so i love lobcorp but the ao3 tag is pretty dead so i figured i'd write a bit for it
> 
> some notes on this: in this fic the sephirahs are humanoid androids that perform the same tasks they do ingame, but have the same kinda bodies angela does. mostly just my reasoning for why hod would be able to finger malkuth
> 
> also this is the first malkuth/hod ship fic on ao3 and it is porn

Malkuth’s headache wouldn’t stop. 

She had forty-seven new employees to approve, sixty-eight terminated employees’ files to look over, a record of the day she needed to log, and… Dear God. Malkuth rubbed her temples. The lights felt like searing knives behind her eyes. She’d stopped questioning what could give a robot a headache a long time ago.

“Smith… Anthony…” Malkuth mumbled under her breath, reading a name off a sheet of paper. The words on the page shifted as she raised her hand, but she forced herself to continue. 

“ _Anthony Smith, 28. Male. Cause of death, eaten alive. Training Team. Anthony was found…_ wait.” 

Malkuth sifted through her papers on her desk with clumsy fingers. There were 10… no, 12… no, 15 Training Team employees among the terminations. _What the hell?_ She chalked it up to a careless mistake. There was no way Angela was going easy on Hod. And Malkuth herself might have let Hod off the hook - if she was feeling better. _Better luck next time._ She gathered Hod’s papers in her hands.

Wait. Hod, and her silly little counseling program. Maybe she might have painkillers. Malkuth wouldn’t doubt it, given the type of work they did. And since she gave enkephalin to _Netzach,_ of all people…

It was worth a shot, at least. And it wasn’t like she was going out of her way to visit Hod, or anything. Malkuth was opening the door to the Training Team office before she knew it.

Hod was at her desk, doing the same work Malkuth had been trying to finish. Well, not exactly. Malkuth could tell she was daydreaming. She was folding a paper boat. The room was messier than Malkuth’s. Organized chaos. Hod’s desk was cluttered, there were books piled up on the floor, and a suspicious-looking machine in the corner had several coats stacked on the seat. 

“Hooo-oood…!”

Hod looked up. She looked… guilty. Malkuth noticed she was hiding the paper boat under her desk. 

“What is it, Malkuth? Um, is something wrong?” Hod asked, looking uneasy. By the look on her face, she didn’t want to be caught doing anything other than work.

Malkuth set the papers down on Hod’s desk. “I have a gift for you!” 

Hod looked through them, the anxiety in her expression growing. Malkuth almost felt sorry for her. She had the highest empathy out of their little group, and to shove the news on her that 15 employees from her department died was a bit heartless.

 _...What was she thinking? Was she going soft?_ Malkuth pushed those thoughts out of her head. Still, she kept one eye on Hod. Hod was still hiding the paper boat in her lap as she scribbled and stamped away. _She wanted to say something reassuring. Why? It wasn’t like the dead employees were from her own department!_

“Hey, look, it said in the files that those deaths were caused by an abnormality breaking out of containment. Sometimes things like that aren’t preventable here!” Malkuth managed.

Hod paused. Her expression was unreadable, as if she was searching for words. Finally, she spoke. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Crap. “...Got any painkillers?”

“No, I just ran out,” Hod said with a soft frown, “but, uh, I do have something else. Let me explain.”

She stood and walked over to the machine in the corner that Malkuth had noticed before, the one with coats draped over the seat. It consisted of a cracked leather chair with a tall arched back that stretched up and over the user’s head. Connected to the arch were a couple of stiff, insulated wires that ended in wide metal pads. 

“Angela provided me with an electroshock machine. She said it would be better for counseling than the Enkephalin - I thought it was barbaric, so I’ve been keeping it here, where the employees can’t use it.” Hod pressed her forefingers together as she spoke. “But…”

“But?” Malkuth asked, pressing Hod to continue.

“Netzach found out that when Sephirah use it, it’s pleasant… kind of like a massage. I’ve been using it when I get stressed… Uh, just… keep it between us, okay? I don’t want Angela finding out I showed you this…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it a secret.” Malkuth felt numb. Her head hurt to the point of nausea, but her mechanical body prevented any nasty biohazards from occurring. She watched as Hod unceremoniously dumped the coats on the floor and resisted the urge to pick them up and hang them on their hooks. “This is safe, right?”

“Oh, oh, of course!!” Hod looked nervous. “I wouldn’t, uh…”

“I know.” Malkuth closed her eyes and placed the pads on the top of her head, where it hurt the most. 

Hod started. “Wait, Malkuth, you can’t-”

However, Malkuth’s hand was already on the dial. She turned it up two notches. Nice and easy. The pain slowly but surely began to fade.

Malkuth opened her mouth to thank Hod, but laughter came out instead. It felt like someone was tickling her inner thighs lightly, with a feather. A gentle breeze, the ghost of fingers, or a puff of air. It was pleasurable, but barely enough to matter. Hod looked concerned… no, embarrassed. 

“Y-you just - I think you put them somewhere that’s, uh.... Don’t worry, I’ll adjust the pads for you, let me -” Hod was stuttering. Malkuth realized then and there that the placement of the pads may have caused an… unusual side effect. By her reaction, Hod knew this all too well. Flustered, Hod approached the machine, but without thinking, she slipped on the pile of coats she had dropped. She stumbled, landing on top of Malkuth. She was straddling the poor Sephirah’s waist, face to face with her, hand hovering over the notch as she bumped it up to 4.

Hod was close. Warmth seared through Malkuth’s chest at the proximity of the other Sephirah. Hod’s embarrassment only made her cuter. Not to mention the fact that the tickling sensation between her legs had turned into a glorious, warm friction.

She wanted Hod to touch her.

“Ah, hang on, I can just -” Hod said as she shifted her leg down and off the seat, off of Malkuth. A hand on her back stopped her.

“Stay.”

Malkuth could have kissed her. She knew, logically, that it was lust driving her crazy and forcing her reasoning out the window. However, Hod was too cute. It was ruining her focus. There was no way she could concentrate on anything besides the girl on top of her. And now that her headache was gone, she could focus on what was important.

The friction from the machine was unbearable. It was a warm sensation, like a vibrating toy against her insides. It pushed against every cell left in her that could feel pleasure. But Malkuth was greedy. She wanted Hod, too.

“Touch me here.” Malkuth placed her hand on a spot between her legs. She half-expected Hod to protest, or get embarrassed. So it was a surprise when Malkuth felt the soft warmth of Hod’s fingers. Hod was clumsy, her hand sliding up and down Malkuth’s hypersensitive areas at a teasingly slow pace. Was this deliberate? Malkuth didn’t think past this point before Hod’s fingers pressed hard against her clothed slit. Malkuth let out an involuntary moan, embarrassing herself with her own volume and intensity.

Malkuth’s nerves were on fire. She was paralyzed by overwhelming waves of pleasure, the machine, Hod, everything. Yet, despite Hod’s help, her lack of speed was frustrating. Malkuth took ahold of Hod's hand and physically moved it, guiding her fingers against her body. Her hips thrust up to meet Hod's hand.

“Keep your fingers stiff,” Malkuth ordered. With one hand, she undid her pants, then lifted her hips and slid the cloth to her ankles. She thanked whatever deity still existed in this cursed place that she had been made anatomically correct, then grasped Hod’s wrist and slid her fingers inside her.

Malkuth watched Hod’s expression change as she fucked herself on her hand. Hod’s features were tender. Without thinking, Malkuth leaned forward and kissed her. 

Hod’s lips were warm. Malkuth felt better than she had in years. With her free hand, she grabbed a handful of Hod’s long hair, pulling her into another rough kiss. Her other hand still controlled Hod’s fingers, messy fucking her G-spot with her hand as fast as Hod would allow it. 

Malkuth was close. She was whimpering, moaning, making depraved noises that she had never imagined she would make in front of anyone. She had lost all composure. She kissed Hod again, moaned against her lips. Her hair was a mess, face flushed, moisture dripping down her thighs.

“P-please, fuck me harder… harder, Hod....” Malkuth, still in control of Hod’s hand, moved it at the pace of her request. But Hod had other plans.

“You’re going to be sore for awhile,” she warned, and with her free hand, cranked the dial up all the way. Malkuth screamed at the top of her lungs as white-hot pleasure ripped through her entire body. She thought she was going to short out. White spots flickered in front of her eyes. 

She opened her eyes and found herself in Hod’s arms, on top of the pile of coats. Her first impulse was to immediately get up, but considering she had passed out from the aftershock of her orgasm, it was easier to be still.

“Hod…” Her voice was hoarse. She half-expected Hod to get up and finish working, but the other Sephirah was more charitable than that. Lazy fingers threaded through Malkuth’s hair as Hod planted a warm kiss on her forehead. Malkuth realized, with a pleasant jolt, that she used the same hand that was inside her moments before. She curled into Hod’s chest.

“Feel better?” Hod asked. 

Oh, right, she had come here for painkillers. Her original motive was a distant memory at this point.

“Much better…” Malkuth’s voice was hazy, her words slurred together with pleasure. Hod grinned and kissed her again.

“It’s good to unwind,” Hod said. Malkuth still felt like a mess, but she was glad Hod was being casual.

“Hey, can I come here again tomorrow?” Malkuth asked this without thinking. 

“Huh? Yeah, if you want,” Hod said, “but on one condition.”

Malkuth felt a weird skip in her chest. _She must be going soft. There was no other explanation._ “And that is?”

“You help me use the machine next time.” A slow grin spread over Hod’s face as she spoke.

Malkuth could get used to this.


End file.
